moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Arizona
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = State | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | county = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Flagstaff; Paradise City; Prosperity; Phoenix; Tucson | 1st = }} Arizona is a state of the United States of America located in the southwestern region of the United States. The capital and largest city is Phoenix. The second largest city is Tucson, followed in size by the four Phoenix metropolitan area cities of Mesa, Glendale, Chandler, and Scottsdale, and then by Yuma in Yuma County. Arizona was the central setting of the 1974 sci-fi/horror film Phase IV. In the film, a speices of highly-intelligent, mutated ants attacks a scientific outpost located in the middle of the Arizona desert. Phase IV (1974) The small town of Prosperity, Arizona was once plagued by an infestation of mutated giant spiders. The town sheriff, Samantha Parker and Deputy Pete Willis, along with many of the townsfolk managed to repel the spider attack, but the Arizona State Police came in at the last moment to help with clean-up. They would have responded to the emergency more quickly if the situation had involved an alien invasion, but they had difficulty accepting the notion of giant spiders. Eight Legged Freaks (2002) Points of Interest ; Cochise County: Cochise County is the location of the town of Prosperity, Arizona. In 2002, a canister of toxic chemicals from the Vironanol Corporation opened up, contaminating the local insect population. These insects were consumed by spiders, and grew into giant, monstrous creatures that overran the town. Eight Legged Freaks (2002) ; Paradise City: Paradise City was a rural desert community located in the state of Arizona. In the early 1970s, a cosmic event had unforeseen effects on the ecosystem, elevating the intellectual capacity of ants. As such, these ants grew more aggressive and predatory and began attacking the livestock of Paradise City as well as its human population. The ants were responsible for the deaths of Mister Eldridge and his wife Mildred. Two scientists, Ernest D. Hubbs and James R. Lesko set up a research station to study the ant phenomenon. The Eldridges' granddaughter, Kendra Eldridge, joined them for want of safety from the marauding hordes of super-smart ants. Phase IV (1974) ; Prosperity: The Viroanol Corporation took an interest in purchasing land in the town of Prosperity, Arizona. They were interested in the McCormick Mines that ran underneath the town, which had been closed down for nearly a decade. They made an offer to the town council to purchase large areas of land as well as financing relocation efforts for the townsfolk. A truck carrying a supply of toxic chemicals from Vironanol was passing through Prosperity when the driver swerved to avoid hitting a rabbit. A canister fell off the truck and tumbled into a lake where it opened, adversely affecting the local wildlife. Crickets that had been exposed to the chemicals were later eaten by spiders who mutated into giant man-killing "eight legged freaks". Eight Legged Freaks (2002) Films that take place in * Cowboys & Aliens * Eight Legged Freaks * Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter * Million Ways to Die in the West, A * Phase IV * Psycho * Revenge of the Nerds * Seven Psychopaths * Vacation (partially) Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. Notes * The character of Billy Donovan from the 1936 western film Desert Phantom is originally from Arizona, though all of the action in the film takes place in Texas. External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House * at the TV Database References Category:Locations Category:States Category:Phase IV (1974)/Miscellaneous Category:Eight Legged Freaks (2002)/Miscellaneous Category:Bates Motel (1987)/Miscellaneous Category:Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter (1966)/Miscellaneous Category:Million Ways to Die in the West, A (2014)/Miscellaneous Category:Psycho (1960)/Miscellaneous Category:Psycho (1998)/Miscellaneous Category:Psycho II (1983)/Miscellaneous Category:Psycho III (1986)/Miscellaneous Category:Psycho IV: The Beginning (1990)/Miscellaneous Category:Vacation (1983)/Miscellaneous